


I'm Cold

by wallace_trust



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 13:30:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9273986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallace_trust/pseuds/wallace_trust
Summary: Sam tries to warm and comfort the shivering Frodo at the foot of Mount Doom.





	

This scene has often brought me to tears while reading the book. 


End file.
